Loki Laufeyson (Marvel)
"You were made to be ruled."-Loki Laufeyson Loki Laufeyson is the Norse god of mischief, the step-brother of Thor Odinson and an enemy of the Avengers and the Cortanian Empire. Adopted by Odin during Asgard's war with the Jotuns, he betrayed his family years later and was unwittingly sentenced to exile in Earth. After being foiled by the Avengers and taken back to Asgard, Loki escaped again and found himself stranded in Cortania, where he put his newest plan into motion. About After Loki's plan to take over Earth in The Avengers failed, he was brought back to Asgard by Thor to face Asgardian justice. However, he outwitted even Odin and made a mad dash for escape, blindly opening a portal which ended up leading him to Cortania. Upon arriving on Cortania, Loki assumed the form of one of the Palace guards and learned of its enemies, allies, and Royal Family. He found the fact that Chaos and Ikari were locked in combat interesting, and allied himself to Chaos, his thirst for destruction and devastation pleasing Loki greatly. However, he did not plan to let Chaos destroy everything and planned to eventually betray and defeat Chaos, leaving himself as master of the realms. After being told that Kera Young could be one of the chosen few that held the key to stopping Chaos, Loki infiltrated the inner circle of the Royal Family and used his charms to get onto Kera's good side, and in turn gain Ikari and Chase's trust. Loki intended to make Kera fall in love with him and drain her powers that way. However, Kera fall in love with another and his plan was destroyed before his eyes. Enraged, he launched an attack which was stopped by his brother, who took him back to Asgard to finally be tried for his crimes. Videos LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Loki arrives to the Sinisters of Evil's base and demands to take over the leadership which he does by fighting and killing Minster Sinister. Then he has Sari as well as himself kill half of the team while he waits for his partner who states that it's getting ridiculous the amount of times he has to clean his messes. Loki and Wesker see Hook return as they didn't see him when they took over. The Duo announce their plans to find Purgatory and there are special monsters on the islands remaining that know where Purgatory and Loki and Wesker want to catch them. They also get a call that Fat Tony and Frank Damico have found a cube capable of stealing souls and the two decide to go get it. Loki and Wesker obtain with help from Hook and Carmen as they give them rides back to the base. Loki leaves to go do more personal work which he will see through. Loki and the others begin working on a more constructive plan to find purgatory which to get a being of solar energy to get it for them. They also learn of Wesker being taken and Loki offers to rescue Wesker, but Wesker stays as he has a plan so Loki contacts their third party member, The Smoking Man, while being disappointed in Hook and Jareth's betrayal. The Smoking Man and Loki both join back with Wesker after he escapes and the triad captures the Elements of Harmony and Celestia and throw them in purgatory though they notice their magic was drained. Loki and Wesker get into a business agreement with Chris Henderson who agrees to help them in their plan because they need aliens and that he can use the sentox to distract BlackGarurumon's followers. He and Wesker with CSM also get Kirahue to help them out in doing so as Marvin makes an negotiation with him. Wesker, CSM and Loki with Marvin take Kirahue to Sector 52 and they find the aliens they need to make an invasion in Springfield in accordance to their deal they let him go as Wesker has his own plans going on. He also learns of Dukat who he orders to his sub-ordinates to attack if he gets in their way. Loki and Wesker get the news of Sari's death from CSM and they show different opinions about it. Loki, Wesker and CSM have just about found Purgatory though they still need to get the blood of an inhabitant of Purgatory for the ritual. He is to fight Deimos and Aeon at least so far it's been confirmed. Loki opens up the door and get the souls which means he deals with Deimos, Asura and Yasha who do over power him and surprise to them all kill him. Gallery Loki 14.jpg Loki 9.jpg Loki.png loki-286x400.png Loki-Laufeyson-The-Avengers-2880x1920.jpg 93987.jpg Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemies Category:Immortals Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters Category:Sibling Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Elementals Category:Spear Users Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Characters Category:Fallen Hero Category:Liars Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Broken Bird Category:Byronic Hero Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Hiddleston Category:Handsome Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Partner Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Crispin Freeman Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuri Lowenthal Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Stephenson Category:Dark Lords Category:Woobies Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Iron Man's Archenemies Category:Captain America's Archenemies Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Breakout Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Deities Category:Mischievous Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666